Bad Guy
Bad Guy is the ninth episode of the first season of Megas XLR. Plot Summary The episode begins when the S-Force (an amalgamation of the Power Rangers and Gatchaman) are informed by their mentor Targon that a villain is wrecking a tiny, defenseless planet. Then, they witness Coop unwillingly destroying Jersey in his attempts to drive Megas. Now, they believe they must stop Coop. Back on Earth, Coop wins a hot-dog eating contest. Suddenly, he, Jamie and Kiva are attacked by the S-Force. They climb into Megas, while the S-Force respond by summoning their 5 Zorps, which Coop then defeats with one swoop of Megas's hand. The S-Force then joins their Zorps together (Power Ranger Megazord/Voltron style) into the "Super Ultra Dimensional Magno Extreme Robotoid Power Zorp", and begin to fight again. The S-Force then proclaim Coop to be a villain, to which he is surprised. He and Kiva try to explain to the S-Force that he is actually a good guy, but to no avail. Suddenly, Ender, a dangerous intergalactic criminal and The S-Force's arch nemesis, shows up, trying to help Coop. The S-Force does not believe that Coop, due to his (non-existent) alliance with Ender. Enraged, Coop tries to explain himself again, but he activates Megas's spiky missiles, defeating the S-Force. Ender congratulates Coop and thanks him for defeating the S-Force who apparently had always stood in his way of galactic domination. He then tries to join forces with him in conquering the galaxy. Coop tries yet again to explain to Ender and the S-Force that he is not a bad guy, saying he's only ever been "in league" with the Jersey City Bowling League, but Ender still thinks his words are part of an act until Coop tells him he's not interested. Ender then fights Coop, believing that he refused his alliance. Ender defeats Coop and leaves him and the S-Force in ruins to carve a swath of destruction through the Earth. Coop is helpless to stop him, with Megas's power drained from the fight with Ender, but he comes up with an insane plan to forcibly integrate the Zorps into Megas to replenish its depleted energy reserves. When he sends his plan to the S-Force, they resist, calling Coop's idea an insult to military strategy, but he does it anyway. This powers Megas up, but leaves the Zorps damaged. Coop fights Ender again, who almost ends them until Coop enables OMNICRON13, the S-Force's ultimate weapon, which he immediately activates despite Argo's warnings against it. Because Coop destabilized the wave pattern, the Omnicron 13 beam creates a matter-antimatter rift. The rift destroys Ender, laughing in his final moments over how self-destructively evil Coop's actions turned out to be, but it also devours most of the Museum of Irreplaceable Art and several cars, and threatens to destroy the universe. Coop then opens another rift, and the two rifts consume each other, saving the universe. By defeating Ender and closing the rift, Coop finally convinces the S-Force that he is a good guy after all. Coop then places his third winning crown from the hot-dog eating contest in his room next to the other two and tells Jamie and Kiva that he gave the S-Force some pointers before they left. This causes the S-Force to become less serious, overweight, burger-eating, video game-playing slobs. Targon is left in despair, declaring that the greatest peacekeeping force in the universe is ruined. Trivia/References Buttons Controls Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1